


The Walk In

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M, PWP, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Chuck barged in and got an eye full.





	The Walk In

They’d become friends after Pitfall, coming and going between each other’s bunks during the daytime talking about anything and everything. Herc called them the mutual nerd society, affectionately of course. Chuck thought nothing of walking in an hour after lunch into Raleigh’s room without knocking. He stopped cold looking at Raleigh’s bed. His friend was there, naked, miles of skin covered in a sheen of sweat, as he pumped his cock, eyes closed. He had headphones on, lost in bliss. His hips moving in perfect sync as his hand.

Chuck stared. He licked his lips as Raleigh moved his hand up and down his cock, moving his foreskin back and forth, his face awash in pleasure. Small moans escaping from his throat. It took Chuck a moment before his broke out of his trance and retreated to his own bunk. He could feel his own cock throbbing in response to what he’d seen. Teenage him was thrilled beyond thrilled to have witnessed that moment of pleasure. Chuck was hornier than he could remember and felt guilty for just walking in. But who in their right mind just strips and wanks in the middle of the afternoon? He plopped down on his bunk, head in hands and trying to will his own dick to go down.

Lost in his own haze of memory and hormones, Chuck didn’t hear the door open, only snapping out of his thoughts when the bed dipped and creaked a little. He turned when he felt an arm go across his shoulders. “Raleigh?”

Raleigh smiled at Chuck and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You ran away pretty quickly.”

Chuck noticed Rals was in a t-shirt, shorts, and barefoot. “You saw?”

Pulling Chuck closer, Raleigh whispered in his ear, “I was counting on you seeing that. You’ve been checking me out and haven’t done anything about it.” He gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been checking you out. You have the best ass I’ve ever seen, Chuck.”

Not one to hesitate in a moment of action, Chuck pounced. He pushed Raleigh back and kissed him. It went from zero to filthy in no time flat. His hand wandered down and cupped Rals’ hard cock through his shorts. He hadn’t bothered to put any underwear back on. That got a groan from Chuck.

Raleigh seized the initiative and pushed Chuck back but pulled his t-shirt off of him. “Fuck, you’re a big boy!” He gave a squeeze to Chuck’s cock through his pants and smiled. “Big boy all over.”

Chuck kissed Raleigh. Pushing his friend back, Chuck stood up and started undressing as fast as possible. His cock slapped his flat stomach after getting trapped in his boxer-briefs for a moment. Chuck reached over and pulled Raleigh up. He quickly divested his friend of his two lone articles of clothing. “You looked so hot stroking off in your bed,” whined Chuck. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so hard so fast in my life.”

Not saying a word, Raleigh sat on the bed and pulled Chuck over. He grabbed those perfect hips and pulled Chuck close enough to start sucking his dick. He started by slipping his tongue into the large slit and then around the flared purple glans. He let his tongue go under the hood as he used his hand to pull it back and let Chuck moan with his most sensitive parts exposed to the air.

Slowly Chuck started moving in and out, letting Rals set the pace. He wanted to set a faster pace, but it felt so good and it had been awhile since he’d gotten head. “Fuck, Ray, feels so good.”

Raleigh moved another hand behind Chuck’s balls and started circling his rim. Just letting that finger rub back and forth. He pulled off of Chuck’s cock and got his finger wet and went back to sucking and touching. That finger still circled but didn’t penetrate. Raleigh started taking more of Chuck’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck Raleigh, mate, this is bloody brilliant. Fuck!” Chuck put his hand on Raleigh’s head and started to set the rhythm. He couldn’t believe how great this felt. His head fell back as his ass was being played with by his friend. “Ray, in the drawer. It’s the good stuff.”

Raleigh reluctantly let Chuck’s cock slip from his mouth as he opened the bedside drawer. A bottle of lube was maybe a quarter full. He spotted an unopened box of condoms and a masturbation sleeve. He’s had one in Alaska, but… he let that thought go. He’d ask Chuck about it later.

Going back to sucking on Chuck’s large and very hard cock, Raleigh also coated a finger with the lube that felt much better than what the PPDC issued. Another question to ask later. He pushed that finger into Chuck and moved it around and stroked Chuck’s prostate.

“FUCK!” Chuck lost all control and started cumming hard and fast. He tried to pull out but Raleigh kept him in place and kept swallowing.

Letting Chuck go, Raleigh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed Chuck onto the bed. “That was hot.” He raised Chuck’s legs while the kid was still blissed out and started getting him ready. He added more lube and started moving in and out of Chuck’s ass with two fingers.

Chuck was already nonverbal from that blow job, but now he was groaning from the assault on his ass that he never wanted to stop. He started grinding back on those invading fingers. “Raleigh, fuck me already!”

Moving up, Rals pulled Chuck into a hot and heavy kiss, knowing the kid would taste his own cum on Raleigh’s tongue. Breaking it, but wanting to do that again and again, Raleigh smiled at Chuck. “I’m not a small guy Chuck, don’t want to hurt you.” Knowing how impatient the Aussie could get, Raleigh added a third finger and really started finger fucking Chuck.

He pulled out and grabbed the box of condoms. He ripped the box open and tore open a packet. A quick roll down his dick and more lube. “Ready?”

“Come on, Ra _h_ leigh, give me a ride I won’t forget.”

Pushing in slowly, Raleigh had been on edge for an hour or so. He’d been waiting for Chuck to barge in after lunch like he did every day. He stopped once he was fully seated inside Chuck’s muscular ass. He’d been dreaming of this ass for weeks. Couldn’t keep his eyes off if it. He’d swear everyone in the shatterdome knew he wanted Chuck bent over and fucked out every which way. “Fuck you’re tight!”

“Only the second time for me, mate. First time I was eighteen and he came after a minute. Give me a better time, yeah?” Chuck groaned as Raleigh adjusted the angle and had him seeing stars. “There!”

It didn’t take long to build up a brutal rhythm, but neither of them would have it any other way for their first time. Raleigh reached down and gripped Chuck’s cock. He started rubbing the sensitive underside and that had Chuck grinding down on Raleigh’s cock. Before chuck knew it, he threw his head back and roared as he came a second time. Raleigh couldn’t take how tight Chuck got and filled the condom moments later.

Settling besides Chuck, Raleigh kissed his friend. “Good?”

“Mate, that was the best.’ Chuck tried to form words and just went with the flow. “We doing that again, yeah?”

“As often as we can as far as I’m concerned.” Raleigh kissed Chuck again. “Nap, then reading, food, a show, and a fuck before sleep?”

Chuck snuggled into Raleigh. “Sounds perfect. Oh, I found a new series to check out. Babylon 5. Heard of it?”

“Nope, but I’m game. Nap first.” Raleigh hugged Chuck tight. Happy they were friends and happy they could be more. “My turn next time. I’ll ride you.”

“Shudup. Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. It is my birthday and wanted to give the gift of porn to the Chuck Lives fans. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
